parce que une gueule de bois de plus ou de moins
by chibi-kotori
Summary: un Ace bourré, une mixture bizarre, et un Marco qui en profite... c'est Barbe Blanche qui va être content! Ace X Marco petit OS sans prétention, venez lire!


hello tout le monde! voici un petit OS sur le couple Ace et Marco sur demande de Tigru2Hitsu-kun! je l'ai enfin finie Tigrou! peut être que tu aurais du sacrifié Hitsu-kun... hi hi.

c'est la première fois que j'écris un yaoi et c'est un peu fouillis mais laissez moi des tonnes et des tonnes de reviews s'il vous plait!

bonne lecture!

* * *

Tout était calme sur le Moby dick, la lune éclairant faiblement les corps inanimés répartie un peu partout sur le pont, en compagnie de bouteilles soigneusement vidées de leurs contenus. la température chuta brusquement et la neige commença à tomber, signe que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche approchait de l'île hivernale qu'ils guettaient de puis plusieurs semaines déjà.

La veille, la deuxième et huitième division était enfin rentré sur le bateau principale, après plus de deux mois d'absence, réunissant ainsi la quasi totalité de l'équipage, seul manquant la division de Joz. Évidemment, une grande fête avait été organisé, les pirates ne manquant jamais une occasion de s'amuser et, surtout, de boire, quitte à finir ivre mort en se rapprochant plus de l'état de loque que d'être humain.

Et sa n'avait pas raté.

Parmi les nombreux corps abandonné de ci de là, on pouvait distinguer le torse nu d'un jeune homme reposant négligemment contre le mat principale, son chapeau ornée de deux smiley lui tombant sur le visage et atténuant ses légers ronflement.

Portgas D. Ace, commandant de la seconde flotte, était de loin le plus atteint par les méfaits de l'alcool. Mais une seule chose pouvait réveiller Ace malgré une gueule de bois impressionnante... la faim. Et c'est donc les grognements mécontent de son estomac qui le força à se lever, les yeux embuée et la tête dans le cul, titubant tant bien que mal vers la cuisine, et bien sur en donnant quelques coup de pieds innocent à ses camarades, qui grognaient sur son passage.

Il parvint enfin à atteindre la porte tant convoité en s'affalant mollement dessus, geignant à cause du mal de tête monstrueux qui lui faisait perdre toutes ses capacités, et, du point de vue d'un observateur externe, le faisait paraître encore plus stupide qu'il pouvait l'être d'ordinaire.

Et justement, un observateur externe, il y en avait un.

Marco, installé juste à coté de la porte menant à la cuisine, une bouteille de saké dans la main et parfaitement sobre, regardait sourire aux lèvres le jeune homme se débattre avec la porte, ne le remarquant même pas.

Ace frappa un violent coup de pieds contre la porte, énervé contre ce contre temps pour son rendez vous avec le frigo.

Au même moment, un sourire sournois tordis le visage jusque la impassible du phénix.

Pourquoi ne pas passez le temps de façon amusante ?

Il se leva souplement, époussetant son pantalon d'un geste machinale, et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver juste derrière Ace, qui en était venue à se taper la tête contre la maudite porte, les yeux fermé et son ventre gargouillant de manière suspecte...

-faiiiim...ghrooooom...

… voilà ce que sa donnait à peu près.

Le phénix passa délicatement son bras devant Ace, entourant sa taille, et en le retournant doucement, le mis sous son bras pour le porter à l'intérieur, sous les gesticulations de celui ci, ce qui revenait à pas grand choses dans son état.

Il posa Ace sur une chaise, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage, son chapeau tombant dans son dos.

-bouge pas de là, petit, je reviens.

-Marco... je suis pas petit... marmonna la torche.

L'aîné éclata de rire.

-oui, à d'autre !

Il alla fouiller dans une étagère et revint quelques minutes plus tard, un verre à la main, qu'il tendit au garçon.

Ace jeta un œil à l'intérieur, et voyant une chose verte visqueuse non identifié, il tourna sa tête horrifié vers Marco.

-c'est quoi ce truc ? Sa y est ta décidé de te débarrasser de moi c'est sa ? Pleurnicha t il.

-c'est une potion contre la gueule de bois, dépêche toi de la boire ou je m'en charge moi même, crétin.

Le brun renifla prudemment la mixture, retenant un haut le cœur, et, jugeant sa trop dangereux, il posa le verre sur la table à coté de lui, défiant Marco du regard en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le blond haussa un sourcil, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres.

-c'est toi qui voit.

Il saisit le verre d'une main, et rejeta en arrière la tête d'Ace de l'autre, essayant d'ouvrir sa bouche pour lui faire avaler de force le liquide vert. Mais celui ci, têtu, refusa d'ouvrir la bouche, et au bout de plusieurs secondes de combat acharné, Marco se recula permettant ainsi à Ace de respirer.

-pt'ain, Marco, qu'es ce que tu fout ? Grommela t il, encore plus dans les vapes.

-bon, gamin, tu ne me laisse pas le choix..., soupira le phénix.

Il avala le verre sous les yeux ahuris de Portgas et, passant nonchalamment la main dans ses cheveux, se pencha pour se saisir des lèvres du brun.

Celui ci, surprit, ouvrit involontairement la bouche permettant ainsi au liquide de ci déversé, le forçant à avaler.

Marco, bien qu'ayant procédé ainsi par nécessité, était ravie. Il intensifia un peu plus le baiser, profitant encore un peu du contact chaud et humide des lèvres de celui qu'il avait d'abord apprécier, puis peu à peu appris à aimer au fil des regards croisée, jeté en coin, des petits sourires ou des franches rigolades. Une pointe de tristesse le traversa en pensant qu'il venait sans doute de briser une belle amitié. Mais il ne regrettais pas. Après tout, combien de fois avait il rêvé de ce moment ? Au diable les conséquences, il allait profiter de ce petit bout de bonheur qu'il lui était offert.

Ace était choqué. Mais qu'es ce que ce phénix à la noix faisait encore ?! Se pourrait il que... non, impossible... et pourtant, lui revint en mémoire les nombreuses fois ou il avait surpris ses yeux sur lui, et ses propres rougeurs quand il devinait le regard parfois trop insistant de Marco au détours d'un couloir. Le blond pressa un peu plus ses lèvres sur les siennes et Ace se surpris à fermé les yeux, à en redemandé. Il aimais sa.

cette constatation lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il aimait sa. Et merde.

Marco mit fin au baiser, les joues rougit et le souffle court, n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux son camarade de peur d'y voir du dégoût ou toutes autres formes de rejet. Il comprendrais.

Pour se donner contenance il attrapa le verre pour l'amener à la plonge.

-si tu l'avais avalé tout de suite, je n'en serait pas venue à cette extrémité là dit il mine de rien.

Ace ne répondit rien, continuant à le regardé avec des yeux de merlan frit, complètement déconnecté.

Marco soupira, attrapa son paquet de cigarette dans sa poche et sans alluma une.

-bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai pas que sa à faire, de m'occuper d'un gamin. Tu devrais dormir si tu veut que la potion face effet.

Et il partit, sans un regard vers Ace toujours immobile, comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Le blond s'adossa a la porte de la pièce qu'il venait de quitter, laissant libre court aux rougeurs sur ses joues.

-mais qu'es ce que j'ai fait... murmura t il, en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

_''pourvu qu'il ne se rappelle de rien demain...''_

le lendemain, Ace aux poings ardents se leva complètement reposé, son mal de tête n'étant plus qu'un vilain souvenir. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'incident de la veille, mettant en scène un certain phénix. Rien que d'y pensé, il sentit une bouffé de chaleur l'envahir. Il se donna une claque mental,e enfila son short et se motiva pour se mettre au boulot.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il entendit vaguement que l'on toquait à la porte de sa cabine et c'est sans motivation qu'il se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Vista se tenait derrière la porte, un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage moustachu.

-désolé si je t'ai réveiller, vieux, mais la première va pas tarder à repartir, annonça t il, je pensais que tu voudrais être prévenu.

Ace senti le vide se faire dans son esprit. La première division repart ? Marco...

sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, il partit en courant, passant devants son camarade qui ne comprenait pas grand choses au comportement de Poings Ardents, direction le pont supérieur.

Il déboula paniqué au milieu de ses compagnons, cherchant désespérément du regard une touffe blonde parmi les pirates s'affairant sur le pont.

Il finit par le retrouvé, un sac sur l'épaule et s'apprêtant à monter sur son embarcation, sous les salutations de ceux qui restaient.

-MARCO !

le blond se retourna, surpris, ne s'attendant pas à revoir Ace de si tôt, et le voilà qui essayait de se frayer un passage à grand renfort de coups de pieds et de coudes dans la foule compacte, après avoir littéralement hurlé son nom.

La torche parvint enfin jusqu'à lui le souffle court et le regard fuyant, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable de lui.

Ace releva ses yeux, déterminé, et les planta dans ceux plein d'interrogations de Marco. Ils ne disaient rien, ce contentant de se fixer ainsi, avec défis pour Ace et avec amusement pour Marco.

Le blond finis par tendre sa main, sans quitter Ace du regard un espoir infime le traversant.

Ace fit la navette entre la main tendue et le visage du blond, et au moment ou celui ci allait la retirer, il sen saisit vivement, provoquant la stupéfaction de Marco, qui ne s'y attendait plus.

Il ne s'attendit encore moins à ce que Ace, sitôt leurs mains jointe, le tire vers lui et, après une courte hésitation, l'embrasse passionnément devants tout l'équipage, qui n'en revenait pas.

Seul Barbe Blanche lui-même souriait discrètement derrière sa grosse moustache, tandis que les deux hommes s'étreignait, ne voulant pas se laisser partir maintenant qu'ils c'était trouver.

Quand Ace se détourna du large ou disparaissait au loin le bateau de la première division, il us la surprise de voir une grande partie de ces camarades le regardé avec incrédulité, surprise, ou encore joie et malice pour quelques hommes dont Vista et Satch. Il allait encore droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles de l'art. Il poussa un profond soupir.

-Et merde...

* * *

celle qui me laissera la dixième review pourras me demander un OS sur le couple, personnage, choses, de sont choix! alors hop! a vos claviers braves gens!


End file.
